


Not So Lonely Hearts

by Who_First



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU - Comicverse
Genre: M/M, New Year's Eve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-31
Updated: 2011-12-31
Packaged: 2017-10-28 14:39:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/308942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Who_First/pseuds/Who_First
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tim finds that his New Year's wont be as lonely as he feared.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not So Lonely Hearts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Heartslogos](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Heartslogos).



> Connor/Tim for Heartslogos, on tumblr, she gives me fun things to write :)

**Not So Lonely Hearts**

Being alone on New Year’s Eve sucked.

It was so Bad, bad enough to deserve the capitol letter, that Tim was still sitting in an empty coffee shop ten minutes to eleven after three and a half hours. He was on his twelfth coffee, and was focusing all his Batman trained attention on making a castle out of sugar packets.

Tim supposed he must have looked pretty pathetic because when the coffee girl walked over to tell him it was time to go she brought a new steaming cup of coffee and a bag of the leftover muffins. Lucky number thirteen.

“You don’t have to go home, but you can’t stay here, sweetie.”

So Tim was gently pushed out into the cold Gotham night with hot coffee and cold muffins.

Now where? Where to escape from people...

Sighing a white cloud, Tim started walking, it was the general direction of the Manor, but he didn't have any plans on getting there anytime soon. Not when there would still be stragglers from Bruce Wayne’s party. His family might be there but it just wasn't worth it.

But at this hour on New Year’s Eve what would be a good place? Tim sipped at his coffee eyes jumping around the skyline for some nice quiet looking roof.

Oh. Of course!

Who in their right mind would be hanging around library at this hour? Apart from Tim, and most people agreed that he had never been in his right mid often. Luckily it was close to where he was already. Wouldn't take very long at all to get there.

In fact it only took around thirty minutes, according to his watch which was blinking 11:32pm, good timing at the walk kept him warm. And his coffee was just about empty so he didn't have to worry about getting to the roof without spilling it. Always look on the bright side of life, right? Another five minutes saw Tim, sitting between two nasty looking gargoyles with a bag of muffins, and swinging his legs over the edge of the roof.

Twenty-three minutes to midnight. And all is lonely.

There really was plenty Tim could be doing right now, if he really wanted to waste time he could have stayed in the Batcave and compiled evidence or organized files for the thousandth time, but here and now he was left with himself for company. Tim was beginning to realize that he wasn't the best of company.

The next time Tim glanced at his lighted watch, after mentally cataloguing which villains were currently out of Arkham and likely to cause trouble first, it read five minutes to midnight.

And he was still lonely. Also cold; which might send him home sooner than he hoped.

“Tim! Hey, Tim!”

Tim only just had the time to turn, leaning against his friend the gargoyle, and see Connor Hawke’s muscular form vaulting onto the roof, just seconds before the bells around the city started chiming and cheers rose up from around the city.

Not that Tim heard any of those noises as Connor had barreled into him, nearly knocking them both off the roof, and was apparently trying for an emergency tonsillectomy.

Wait a minute. Rewind. Process. Think around the extra tongue in his mouth.

Connor was kissing him!

Processers stop to engage in melting.

Bare hands twinned though Tim’s hair as he was pulled forwards, away from the edge of the roof, to land awkwardly splayed on Connor’s chest. Still kissing of course.It felt rather nice.

When they broke off both were panting, near carbon monoxide poisoning was a terrible thing, and Tim had huge round anime eyes staring down at his friend.

“Connor?!”

“Oh, yeah. Hi Tim.” Connor was grinning very bright white teeth, and the blush barely showed up, but he was leaking ‘pleased with himself’ vibes all over Tim. “Happy New Year.”

“Happy New Year, Connor.” Tim replied automatically, never forget good manners, still staring at Connor in shock. “What was _that_?”

“What? It’s only polite to wish your friend a happy New Year’s.” Connor almost looked… nervous.

“The Kiss, Connor Hawke.” Tim hoped that Connor didn't hear the capitol words where there shouldn't be any. Even if it really felt like there should be one. Maybe that was just Tim; everything seemed to be upside down in confusion right now.

“Well it’s tradition!” Connor braced himself on his elbows, finally letting go of Tim’s hair.

“Why are you here?” Tim was horribly confused, he was happy his friend was here, and the Kiss was…never mind. “You should be in Star City.”

“Batman didn't tell you?” Connor’s turn to look surprised but it quickly turned to understanding. “All of us came over for his party.”

It was a rich people party, so while Tim hadn't expected anyone he knew and _liked_ , it was understandable that Oliver Queen and his family would show up.

“Oh. How did you find me?”

“Dick gave me a tracker.” Connor looked pleased about that, Tim could easily see Dick doing that, and sat up more to hold Tim in his lap. Tim manfully refrained from squeaking as calloused palms inched around his waist to hold tight.

“But why are you-“

A second kiss, much less frantic than the first, but still full of burning _want,_ shut Tim up.

“Tim.” Connor kissed the tip of his nose. “Don’t be and idiot. No one should be alone for New Year’s.” Here Connor paused long enough that Tim thought he might have passed out.

“And I wanted to start this year right.”

The third Kiss really had Tim melting. All cold chapped lips and gently probing tongue a promise for more interesting things later on. He felt like he’d been dropped into a hot tub as Connor pulled away again, grinning hugely.

“Oh.” Tim wanted to say so much more, things he couldn’t get his brain around or even knew he wanted, but then he decided that actions really do speak more than words.

And several minutes into the new year, Tim couldn’t be bothered to check his watch for an exact time, Tim kissed Connor.


End file.
